The proposal
by OUATinHollywood
Summary: The only thing House could concentrate on was how he was going to propose to Cuddy. When Cuddy has a sneaky suspicion that House is cheating it changes everything. All the commotion happening is wrecking House, can the two work it out? Huddy


A/N: Okay so this is my second House story, again it's based around house and cuddy's relationship. Fanfiction author Shatteredpiecestogether gave me the idea and asked me to write it so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it even though it's not a great story, thanks for reading.

It was an average day, average schedule average morning. For Cuddy it was anyway, but for House as usual, things weren't average. Now House being the man he is things were never never really normal but this time he had something special clouding up his train of thought. House limped his way to his best friend and fellow colleague Wilson, He marched into his office and pushed the door open. Wilson was less then thrilled to see him.

"Um House,Do you mind? I'm sort of with a patient right now." Wilson was seated at his desk talking with a women and by the annoyed look on his face now wasn't a good time for House to interrupt.

"Oh please" House said with an eye roll. "You know your so called doctor isn't even a real doctor,he got his license from a sticker on a box of Cheerios! That probably explains why the police are always in and out of here trying to bust his ass." House was staring at Wilson waiting for him to dissmiss his patient out of the room.

"Sorry Mrs. Won, I'll be right with you in a second" Wilson said as he escorted his 82 year old patient out of the room. When Mrs. Won was finally out of the room Wilson turned to House with a displeased look on his face. "You know House,That was an 82 year old women. You can't just march into my office whenever you please and interrupt my-" House didn't pay attention to Wilson's speech about rules.

"So... Women" House interrupted without acknowledging whatever he was talking about.

"Ya..What about them?" Wilson said with a rather confused look on his face. "Wait..let me guess,You're talking about Cuddy aren't you?"

"No, actually I'm talking about a hooker named Gina. Oh and speaking of hookers why don't you and I order some while we drink cheap beer and complain about the taxes." House took a seat on Wilson's desk and gave him that are you stupid look he's famous for.

"Okay" Wilson started taking a seat at his desk chair "So Cuddy what about her?" inquired Wilson

"She driving me nuts" House bluntly said that with an unamused look on his face

"Wait, she's driving you nuts? Or you're driving her nuts? I'm confused".

House studied the confused look on his friends face and decided to put him out of his misery. "I'm going to ask Cuddy to marry me" He stood up and waited for his reaction.

"HOUSE! That's so great! When are you going to-" His jumping and shrieking like a school girl was cut off by House.

"Would you shut up! I don't need the whole nursing staff talking about this, they're already lazy gossiping bitches, let's not give them something actually interesting to gossip about."

"But why do you need my help?" Wilson said quieting his voice.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her, at least I think so"

The Next day

House had just started his day and he grumpily walked into the hospital with an extra large coffee due to the lack of sleep he got last night. Between Wilson calling him every second to try to get information and his planning for the proposal ,sleep was nearly impossible. The huge bags under his eyes made his lack of sleep apparent it made him look even more mean than usual. His cheery morning was interrupted with a call into Cuddy's office.

"What were you up to last night?" Cuddy didn't even take a second to pause before jumping right into her question.

"Well for starters I drank a 12 pack of beer and downloaded Asian porn on my laptop. Why do you care?" House's inteerogation wasn't improving his morning in the slightest way.

"And is that all you did?" The gloomy and sad look on Cuddy's face let House know something was wrong.

"What are you the FBI?" House stopped and got ready to leave her miserable office.

"Are you cheating on me House?" Cuddy was standing at the opposite side of her desk leaning on the table with her two hands flat. Her head was bent down and tears started welling in her eyes, the thought of House cheating hurt her, she loved him and that thought of him not loving her back was too overwhelming right now.

"Cheating? Why the hell would you think that!?" House was aggravated and at this point just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Well you've been really distant lately and you've been trying to avoid me. You won't let me over to your house, I just don't know what to think anymore." The only reason House hadn't let her over was because he had a bunch of ring brochures scattered all over the place and he couldn't risk her finding any.

House was standing with his back to Cuddy, he dropped his head. Dammit,he knew something was up. Was she really that stupid? Sure, it does sound like something House would do but he couldn't live with himself knowing he caused Cuddy that kind of pain. Besides, when you truly love someone there's no need to sleep around because that one person should be your everything that person should complete you. When you feel compete you shouldn't need any extras.

"Do you really think I would sink that low? I love you, god dammit" and with that House walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. Cuddy buried her head and cried, she may have just ruined the best relationship she had ever been in. The rest of the day pretty much sucked, Cuddy was sad the rest of the day and kind of isolated herself from everyone in her office. With all this talk of House cheating it kind of delayed House's thoughts of the proposal. How could he ask Cuddy to marry him if they couldn't even be in the same room together without Cuddy having an emotional breakdown? Before leaving House decided to pay a visit to Wilson, again.

"Well I was right" House stormed into Wilson's office and slammed the door behind him.

"Right? Right about what exactly?" He was confused as to what this man was talking about

"Cuddy, She thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Dammit House only you can manage to make a girl think you're cheating on her when you're actually trying to propose" He was dissapointed that House had screwed this up.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm trying to be romantic but she thinks I'm having an affair, she must have had an extra dose of emotion pills this morning"

"You're going to have to ethier propose or tell her what's going on, if you don't she might want to break up House" He wanted them to work it out probably just as bad as House did, it's not like he had any girls in his life so this was basically the closest thing to a relationship In his present life.

"Thanks captain obvious" House turned around and exited the room he was confused, which was an emotion he was familiar with the last few days.

"Where are you going?!" Wilson called out after him

"To end this" House answered back as he limped out of the office.

House went back to his office and took the ring out of his jacket pocket he was turning it around in his hand studying it. He was thinking about how he would do it how we would ask Cuddy to become his wife. Would she even say yes? Or would she horribly reject him leaving him even more broken? He couldn't take the wait, tonight was the night that might change his life. He decided to invite Cuddy over to his house so that if she refused his proposal at least it would be in private.

Later that night at 8:00

"Come in" House shouted to the person knocking at the door

"Hi" she said giving House a kiss on the was dressed in a tight fitted black dress and a silver necklace, her hair was wavy and fell down on her shoulders making her look absolutely stunning. She worked her way over to House who was slaving over a hot boiling pot. "You're cooking?" She was stunned at the fact he was actually trying to prepare a dish for the two of them, this must have been something special.

"Trying to cook lobster" House said focusing his attention on the recipe

"Lobster?" That's even better "That's my favorite" Cuddy had a huge smile on her face

"Why do you think I'm cooking it?" House lifted up a glass lid on a pot and stuck a spoon in it. "Here, try this" He held up the spoon to her face and had a small twinkle of pride gleaming in his eyes.

"It's fantastic!" Cuddy raved "And it's beef stew" Beef stew was her second favorite was so pleased with House's behavior but she wasn't quite sure why he was doing this, it was only a date. After they enjoyed there meal of Cuddy's favorites, it was time to do it, to propose.

"Thank you House, everything you did tonight was so amazing. Sometimes I forget how amazing you really are" She reached her hand out across the dinner table and put it on his cheek staring deeply in his enchanting blue eyes. Now was the perfect moment, here we go.

House removed her hand from his cheek and placed it gently on the table then stood up never losing eye contact. This left Cuddy with a rather puzzled look on her face. He tried his best to get down on one knee like a proper gentleman but due to his bad leg he fell over and hit the ground.

"House! Are you okay?" Cuddy rushed over to his side and helped him up so he was once again on one knee. "W-what are you doing?" House was fighting back tears although he wasn't willing to admit it.

"Will you do me the honor?" He swiped the ring out of his pocket and held it in front of him.

"A-are you sure?" Cuddy was shaking and crying this was so unexpected and so wonderful. House pulled Cuddy into a tight hug and they felt like the only two people in the world.

"Don't ever let me go" Cuddy whispered into House's ear lightly sobbing

"never again" House passionately kissed her and placed the ring on her finger. She couldn't see but 'i lobe you' was carved out in the ring. And with that there bond would be never ending.

A/N: Well there you go. For House and Cuddy I didn't want to give them that whole basic will you marry me sort of approach because I feel like they're relationship is beyond all that average stuff. I really do hope you enjoyed this,and if you did review and of you didn't , review and tell me what you would've liked to see different. :)


End file.
